Nicodemus
Nicodemus is a human tech priest and psyker from the Warhammer 40k universe. Early Life Age 1-6 Nicodemus was born on the Ari-world of Drakulu in the Sub-sector Gethsemane of the Gothic sector. When he was 4 his sister Silverya had ran away and while he did not know why he had prayed she would come home so all 3 could be a family again. At age 5 he lost his brother Navavaan who died while trying to become a Space Wolf on Fenris but he was never told and he has no idea when his father died. When he was age of 6 Chaos forces attack his world. Nico's happy childhood was shattered seeing his sister who now dresses like the monsters outside kill their mother Vyledes right in front of him laughing and walk over to the now terrified boy. As he stared at their mother's corpse frozen until the blood soaked being gets close breaking out of the stare long enough to run and hide. It does not take her long to find him in her playfully murderous hide & seek but rather then kill him she had a far worse fate for him. Age 6-10 Silverya brings Nico on board a Chaos ship to which he is subjected to experimentation by herself and followers of Tzeentch. he however is saved from his life on the ship at age 9 thanks to an imperial battlefleet. one ship attempts to board the Chaos vessel he sneaks on to one of boarding ships while the Armsmen are fighting. While he leaves the chaos vessel chaos did not leave him... They say you make your own daemons inside of you Nico's was put there by Tzeentch. Age 10-11 Nico's luck holds out as the boarding ship he was on returns to it's Battlecruiser that jumps away to repair. but while on board he is found by the some of the men while they were making their rounds who he lies to about how he got there as he did not look daemonic. One tries to give him to some of the Medicae personal but quickly stopped as he found he cried, screamed and hides when he sees a woman. No one truly knew why but for him he only saw his daemonic sister and the others he met on the chaos vessel. When they had made planetside he was brought to an orphanage where they hoped he would never see the evil they fight until he was ready to handle it. but little did they know he already has seen it. Age 11- 19 Nico runs away the first real chance he had feeling safer on an imperial ship and tries to spend the rest of his youth as a cabin boy but after on fight he has another organisation takes interest in him an he is brought into the Vindcare and trains to be an operative. It did not take much persuasion for something in his mind had been telling him to avenge his mother and here was a chance to do so. When he was finaly ready to go on missions he was disguised as a pilot and to work for Inquisitor Hadriel. At the first meeting he had met 3 others 2 of whom he shall come to know as his battle-brothers and friends while the 3rd eventually as their noble inquisitor leader though she wishes to help him get past what he sees and be more, The Ogryn Olag, a Desperado by the name Agarius and a sister of battle Celestria.